


so long, at last

by seohngjin (cngkyns)



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Red String of Fate, issa drabble so don't expect much Action or wtv, it's just 2 gays being soft and cuddly, warning: cheese
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-15 22:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15422970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cngkyns/pseuds/seohngjin
Summary: the one where, after twenty-six years of being alone, Younghyun finally meets his soulmate at the end of the red string.





	so long, at last

**Author's Note:**

> hi it's me w the usual 'i need a break from this big fic i'm doing so lemme just throw some fluff together' drabble. this time, again, w sungbri bc i rly am sungbri trash #1! ~~if u like sungbri hmu bc i wanna scream abt them w someone else~~

 

 

It's been a few hours laid together like this, a week since they've started to sleep side by side, but Younghyun still hasn't adjusted yet.  

This whole situation-- sharing his bed, sleeping beneath the same blanket, breaths exchanged in the same air, grasping his soulmate after a lifetime of absence-- Younghyun hasn't adapted yet. It's too stark of a change, too sudden for him to accept reality after twenty-six years of being alone, but he finds himself more than content with what he has. 

For once, the red string tied on the end of his pinky isn't complaining anymore. Instead of tightening itself in spasms as it normally does, the knot around the string slowly loosens, sometimes tightening once more, before it relaxes again. The end of the string has begun to fade as well, losing its vivid red to a desaturated gray, its opacity disappearing into thin air. It's a sign. He'd truly found _the one_ , after all. 

Opposite him, Sungiin's eyes flutter open from sleep, his deep breaths cut short. Mellow, gray moonlight falls on his face, highlights the peaks and curves while it shadows the crevices, painting a dim, beautiful glow to his profile.  

_Cheesy_ , Younghyun thinks.  

"You're still awake?" Sungjin asks in a whisper, breaking the heavy silence of the room.  

The hand on his waist grips his pajama shirt tighter. "I...yeah. I couldn't sleep." 

"What's wrong? Did you have a weird dream?" 

When Younghyun's eyes meet Sungjin's, warmth blooms in his chest and a need to scoot closer to him arises. His boyfriend, his soulmate, holds so much affection in his eyes, a gentle spark that can never be blown out, affection that calls out to be reciprocated in any way possible. So Younghyun slides his hand all over Sungjin's waist until his entire arm is draped over it, then he inches closer until they're a hair's breadth away, resting his head against Sungjin's neck, and sighs. 

"No. I didn't. I was just...thinking about things. A lot of things." 

A large hand comes onto his back, rubs comforting lines up and down. "Mmm. You're still getting used to this, aren't you?" 

"Yeah." 

Sungjin's eyes flutter close again. "So am I. Everything is new to me, and a little bit weird too, but I like it. I like it the way it is." 

"So do I." 

A pair of dry lips press onto Younghyun's forehead. "You'll sleep soon, won't you? We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow." 

"Don't worry, I will. I can't waste your last day here." He reciprocates the kiss by pecking Sungjin on his collarbone. "I'm so glad you looked for me." 

"I'm so glad we're tied." Unable to fight off the sleep anymore, Sungjin shuts his eyes for good, his breaths evening out once more and his body slackening. "Goodnight, Younghyun. Sleep well." 

"You too." And their night ends like that. 

 

 

Two days later, they drag Sungjin's suitcase into the departure hall of the airport, where an overwhelming number of people had already gathered despite being early in the morning. Long lines snake from the check-in counter, echoes of luggage being thrown and people bidding goodbyes and coffee being made bouncing around the large area. Younghyun's heart is heavy in his chest, almost as much as Sungjin's suitcase, at the thought of saying goodbye to his soulmate. 

"You'll come back, right?" he asks the elder again, who was trailing behind him. "You'll come back soon?" 

Sungjin pockets his passport, nose scrunching up in uncertainty. "I'm not sure about that. I didn't save up enough vacation time to make another trip here." 

Younghyun sighs. They make their way to the front of the check-in counters, standing opposite a large TV that displayed incoming flights and their estimated time of arrival. Waiting until his boyfriend stood beside him, he secretly links their fingers together and locks it tight. 

"I have to visit you, then." 

"You should." Sungjin's fingers curl over his. "I'll take you around Busan. Show you the best spots, the best food, the best everything." 

"Is that a promise?" 

"Of course." 

Without missing a beat, Younghyun says, "I'm gonna miss you so much." 

Red colours his boyfriend's face and the tips of his ears. Averting his eyes to the ground, Sungjin blinks, hides a smile behind his collar. "Ah. I'm going to miss you too." 

"Don't forget to text me everyday," the younger reminds him, his bottom lip jutting out into a pout. "Well, not everyday, but every time you're free. And don't forget our weekend Skype calls, so we can see and hear each other. If you're sad, don't keep it to yourself; just tell me all about it. I'm always here for you, okay? And I'll--I'll need your address, too, so I can mail you stuff from here."

Sungjin stifles an amused laugh. "Okay. I see you've thought it out already." Glancing about them to see if anyone was watching, Sungjin leans up to press a swift peck on Younghyun's cheek. "If you're going to visit me, tell me in advance, okay? I need to clear out my schedule for you." 

"O...okay. I'll visit you as soon as I can." 

"You better." 

They stall for more time, buying bread and coffee, waiting for the line to shorten, reminiscing over their two weeks together. Then, when the line has decreased, they release each other's hands, a bittersweet farewell hidden in that gesture, and Sungjin walks towards the counters. 

**Author's Note:**

> as usual, hmu on [tumblr](https://sungjhin.tumblr.com) or [twitter](http:twitter.com/seohngjin)!


End file.
